The present invention relates to a clamping tool (also known as a crimping tool in the tool industry), and more particularly to a terminal positioning structure of clamping tool.
As shown in FIG. 1, a crimping tool 10 of prior art is provided with clamping teeth 12 serving to receive one end of a terminal 14 holding therein a wire 16 with its insulation sheath 15 stripped. The other end of the terminal 14 is arranged insuch a manner that it extends beyond the side of the crimping tool 10. It is often difficult to stabilize the terminal 14 on the clamping teeth 12 which have relatively small holding area. As a result, an operator is required to hold firmly not only the crimping tool 10 but also the terminal 14 and the wire 16 so as to prevent the terminal 14 from moving aside or the wire 16 from tripping. Therefore, it is often difficult for an operator to do a good job with such crimping tool which has an inherent structural defect. In addition, an operator using such crimping tool is subjected to injury, while the quality of the job done is greatly compromised.